battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
South America
---- We are the Chilean Empire! our territory includes nearly 1/3 of South America. Members Navy Grand Admiral: Elrond Lafrentz ''(USS Zumwalt DDG 1000) ' '''Fleet Admiral: Chief of Navel Operations: Admiral: Vice Admiral: Vice Admiral: Rear Admiral: =Test Page= Chilean Empire News How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. Chain of Command *'Grand Admiral-' *'Fleet Admiral-' *'Vice Admiral-' *'Rear Admiral Upper-' *'Rear Admiral Lower-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Wars {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+LIST OF WARS |- ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Duration ! scope="col" |Allies ! scope="col" |Enemies ! scope="col" |End Result |-} Political Relations Alliances * Israeli Navy Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies Armory Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 204 IMG_0516.JPG|INS Romulus Gershon.jpg|INS Gershon H-45, the Israelis first Aircraft Carrier Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 25 Battlecarrier * Total: 2 Photo2 (1).jpg|INS New Orleans Battlecruisers * Total: 70 Scharnhorst01.jpg|INS Schornhorst Battleships * Total: 531 INS Moshe.jpg|INS Moshe on patrol off of Tel Aviv INS_SunburstCA.jpg|INS Sunburst 5 miles from port after Sea Trials IMG_2045.JPG|INS Daring Shane Flagship.jpg|INS Deathmatch IMG 0511.PNG|INS Covent Relentless_HV.jpg|INS Relentless Corvettes * Total: 6 72.jpg|INS Miznak, Sa'ar 72 Corvette Ins72.jpg|INS Miznak testing her Gabriel Missile System Mahdjdjieka ndjdjesksm.jpg|INS Eilat 501 Cruisers * Total: 0 Destroyers * Total: 0 Escort Carrier * Total: 0 Flying Ships * Total: 0 Frigates * Total: 0 Gunboats * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Patrol Boats * Total: 0 Recon/Scout/Spy * Total: 0 Space Stations * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 Super Warships * Total: 0 Naval Roster {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+FLEET REGISTRY OF SUBMERSIBLE SHIPS |- ! scope="col" |Ship Class ! scope="col" |Builder/Operator ! scope="col" |Status of Ships in Class ! scope="col" |Number (or 'to be') Built ! scope="col" |Description ! scope="col" |Ship Names |-} {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+FLEET REGISTRY OF SURFACE SHIPS |- ! scope="col" |Ship Class ! scope="col" |Builder/Operator ! scope="col" |Status of Ships in Class ! scope="col" |Number (or 'to be') Built ! scope="col" |Description ! scope="col" |Ship Names |-} {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+FLEET REGISTRY OF FLYING SHIPS |- ! scope="col" |Ship Class ! scope="col" |Builder/Operator ! scope="col" |Status of Ships in Class ! scope="col" |Number (or 'to be') Built ! scope="col" |Description ! scope="col" |Ship Names |-}